1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, in particular, to an optical disk player.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as an optical disk player, often includes a main body, a lid, and a hinge structure for rotatably connecting the lid to the main body. The hinge structure often includes two hinge members disposed at two opposite ends on a side edge of the lid, which results in the two hinge members being widely spaced apart. Therefore, the side plate may distort after a long-term use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.